This is a competitive renewal of the nephrology training grant at Boston University. This vibrant and successful program has been active continuously for 41 years. Its primary goals are to identify, inspire and train promising postdoctoral candidates for translational research careers focused on kidney diseases and to assist qualified trainees in obtaining suitable research positions. The program is designed to provide physicians heading for careers in academic nephrology the thorough scientific grounding necessary for a successful research career and to attract recent PhD graduates and provide them postdoctoral training in kidney-related research. Training is closely aligned with the NCATS Advisory Council Working Group recommendations to prepare the next generation of biomedical scientists for translational research careers. Research training will continue for at least two years. On average, three new trainees will enter the program each year. The principal mechanism for training is direct performance of research under the personal supervision of one or more of the training staff comprised of nine nephrologists and five basic scientists. Outstanding, interdisciplinary training staff provides translational training in autoimmunity, ischemic and toxic renal injury, immunopathology, gene regulation related to renal cancer and developmental biology, and vascular disease and thrombosis in chronic kidney disease and clinical epidemiology of cardiovascular relevant to kidney diseases. Well-established collaborative arrangements allow each trainee to acquire a broad research experience and focus a variety of skills on a specific research protocol. Trainees assume graded responsibility for the design, conduct and interpretation of experiments, progressively becoming more independent. All trainees and staff meet frequently for a rich menu of seminars, journal clubs and other formal group teaching exercises. Coursework leading to a PhD in Translational and Molecular Medicine is available, and formal training in clinical research is provided through the BU School of Public Health. Trainees work in a modern, well-equipped laboratory in the Evans Biomedical Research Center and laboratories of basic science faculty. These are in close proximity to core facilities, modern animal care quarters supervised by a full-time veterinarian, and the BUSPH. Collaboration and team building are emphasized throughout the training period. In this renewal we have taken advantage of substantial progress on the BU medical campus in bioinformatics, career development, evaluation, networking and tracking programs to enhance the training experience beyond the laboratory bench or research database. An Office of Postdoctoral Affairs supported by the Provost's office, and programs in Development and Diversity and Interdisciplinary Research add to the richness of the training environment and help promote a healthy work/life balance.